muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Swedish Chef filmography
A filmography for The Swedish Chef. TV Shows * The Muppet Show (1976-1981) (see also: The Swedish Chef sketches) ** Episode 206: Nancy Walker — appears in the diner sketch with Luncheon Counter Monster, Fozzie and Nancy Walker ** Episode 208: Steve Martin — background ** Episode 210: George Burns — dishes dirt to Fleet Scribbler who understands his mock Swedish ** Episode 301: Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge — works in the canteen with Gladys ** Episode 306: Jean Stapleton — Sam the Eagle calls him out on his dialect; Jean Stapleton talks to him and discovers his nativie tongue is actually mock Japanese ** Episode 308: Loretta Lynn — background ** Episode 310: Marisa Berenson — makes a wedding cake for Kermit and Piggy ** Episode 313: Helen Reddy — sings Happy Birthday to You with Animal to Helen Reddy ** Episode 314: Harry Belafonte — swaps places with Kermit in the Pigs in Space sketch ** Episode 317: Spike Milligan — folks of all languages understand Chef's mock Swedish jokes ** Episode 321: Roger Miller — background ** Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave — background ** Episode 406: Linda Lavin — makes a replica of Kermit's head made of chopped liver ** Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie — background ** Episode 414: Liza Minnelli — background ** Episode 416: Jonathan Winters — background ** Episode 420: Alan Arkin — background ** Episode 501: Gene Kelly — hits Pops over the head when he says they could use a good cook around here ** Episode 507: Glenda Jackson — chases Eric the Parrot in "Carolina in the Morning" ** Episode 517: Hal Linden — background ** Episode 518: Marty Feldman — plays the Caliph ** Episode 520: Wally Boag — sings "Danny Boy" as one of the Leprechaun Brothers ** Episode 524: Roger Moore — background *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (1989) ** Episode 107: Fitness ** Episode 112: Food *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996-1998) **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer *''Muppets TV'' (2006) *''The Muppets'' (2015-2016) *''Muppet Babies'' (2018-) (as Baby Swedish Chef) Movies * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) TV Specials * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * The Muppets Go Hollywood (1979) * John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) * The Muppets Go to the Movies (1981) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) * The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) *''Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse'' (2008) *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' (2008) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular (2013) TV Appearances *''Donna's Day'' (1999) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (2010) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (2010) *''Dancing with the Stars'' (2011) *''Good Morning America'' (2011, 2012, 2014) *''The Chew'' (2011, 2014) *''The View'' (2012) *''QVC'' (2014) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (Sep 21, 2015) Online Videos *''From the Balcony'' (2005-2006) **Episode 4 **Episode 26 *Disney Xtreme Digital (2008) **Secret Elevator Tapes **Kermit-Cam *Muppet viral videos (2008-2010) **"Stars and Stripes FOREVER!!" **"Habanera" **Cårven Der Pümpkîn **"Bohemian Rhapsody" **"Carol of the Bells" **"Pöpcørn" *Lost Slapdown (2010) *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' (2010) **Breakfast Isn't Just For Breakfast Anymore *''Kermit's Party'' - Episode 1 (2012) *''Muppisodes'' (2013) **Food Fight! *Toyota live-tweeting videos (2014) *Big Game Huddle (2014) Other ;Music Videos * "Kokomo" (1994) * "Keep Fishin'" (2002) * "The Muppet Show Theme" (2011) * "Gersberms (Yer Gervin Mah)" (2012) * "All I Need is Love" (2012) ;Commercials * Cröonchy Stars (1988) *Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. (2009) * SportsCenter (2013) * Toyota Highlander (2014) * Warburtons (2015) * Facebook Portal (2019) ;Miscellaneous *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' (1991) *''Movie Mania'' (1999) **Muppet Screen Tests: I Love Lucy *D23 Expo (2009) *''The Case of the Stolen Show'' (2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (2012) *The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot (2015) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies